Ultimate Spider-Hog
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: In one world, Sonic the hedgehog protects his world and others from evil. But in another world, Sonic has a different name, a different home, different powers, and a secret identity.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Spider-Hog

It's a beautiful day in New Knothole City, birds are singing, (the ones that aren't anthropomorphic), flowers are in bloom, whether they be hanging from the windowsills or growing in the city park. Yes, it is a beautiful day…

 _ **KA-BOOOOM**_

… for crime. People on the sidewalks see something large charging down the street.

 **?:** Rrraaaaaaahhhhh

 _ **CRASH-BOOOOM**_

Charging down the street, and running into cars, with big bags of money in both large hands, is a large red echidna wearing red suit and a big red metal helmet.

 _ **CRASH**_

 **?:** HA! NOBODY CAN STOP THE JUGGERNUX!

 _ **SPEW-THWAP**_

 **Juggernux:** UGH, HUH?!

The Juggernux stopped his rampage when something white and sticky collided with his face blinding him. He also heard a familiar cocky voice coming from above.

 **?:** Yo, Jugger- "Knucklehead", why don't you pick on somebody your own size?

The Juggernux quickly cleaned his face of the substance that he recognized all too well. When he looked up, his hunch was confirmed. Hanging from a nearby street light was, from the looks of it, a hedgehog dressed in a red and blue suit and mask with black lines made across it to resemble webs. His mask covered his entire head, spines included, and his eyes were covered with white fabric that only he could see through. On the chest of his suit was what had appeared to be a black spider.

 **Juggernux:** **SPIDER-HOG?!**

The Juggernux became infuriated to find out who shot him with **webbing**.

 **Spider-Hog:** That's my name, don't where it out.

 **Spider-Hog** _ **:**_ _Hey there. People call me the_ _ **Ultimate**_ _ **Spider-Hog**_ _, but you can also call me Spidey or just Spider-Hog. I'm just your average friendly neighborhood web slinging hero, who also happens to be sort of a bit of a genius. And that walking chrome dome is_ _ **the Juggernux**_ _, a villain whose metal helmet can smash through almost anything._

Spider-Hog stared directly at his opponent. The Juggernux yelled in anger as he charged directly at the lamppost. The lamppost ended up breaking, throwing Spider-Hog off of it. Luckily he managed to use his web-shooters to save himself. He was able to land on and stick to a nearby wall.

 **Spider-Hog:** Whoa, pal. Calm down why don't ya? Oh right, look who I'm talking to.

 **Juggernux:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'MMA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG!

 **Spider-Hog (mocking sarcasm):** "Squash me like a bug." Wow, that's original. Did you come up with that all by yourself? Good for you. Gold star.

Spider-Hog's mockery only made the Juggernux angrier. So angry, in fact, that he dropped both bags of money, lifted up a nearby car and threw directly at the spiny wall crawler. Using his enhanced speed and agility he managed to jump off of the wall, onto the ground, slide directly underneath the car while it was flying through the air, and use his feet to push himself off of the ground and into the air in front of the Juggernux. He then shot webs to cling onto a nearby man-hole cover and as he landed, he swung down and brought the cover down hard on the Juggernux's head. It barely fazed him.

In anger, the Juggernux approaches Spider-Hog.

 **Spider-Hog:** Uh-oh. I've got a feeling this won't end well.

As the Juggernux reaches a foot away from him, something collides with the ground. Both the Juggernux and Spider-Hog, step back to see what the mysterious item is. It is a pure white **hammer**.

 **Juggernux:** Huh?

 **?:** Hey! Nobody gets to give him a hard time except for us!

The sudden outburst causes the Juggernux and Spider-Hog to turn in the general direction of the voice. Looking up they see the silhouettes of several people standing on the roof of a nearby building. After a minute, someone jumps down with something big in their hands and swings downward once they are an inch away from the Juggernux's head.

 _ **WHAM**_

As the large object makes contact, the entire area is covered in a large dust cloud. The Juggernux struggles backwards in a daze. As the dust clears the one responsible for attacking the Juggernux moves back until they're standing right next to Spider-Hog. Soon the rest of the people on the roof soon follow suit and land next to them.

 **Spider-Hog:** _Uh-oh. Did I forget to introduce you to the rest of my_ **new** _team?_

Almost as soon as he says that, a hedgehog girl dressed head to toe in a white mask, dress and boots, all with black stripe designs on them Jumps forward towards the Juggernux.

 **Spider-Hog:** _Meet my new team:_ _ **White Hammer**_ _. She might look like just a small girl but she's really tough with a really big hammer._

She repeats her previous action and takes a downward swing at the Juggernux. This time he quickly gets out of the way and attempts to throw a punch at her only for his fist to meet head on with a glowing yellow fist belonging to red fox girl with her black hair tied back in a ponytail dressed up in a green body suit with a black dragon symbol on it and a yellow mask that wraps around her head.

The impact of the two fists meeting causes a massive shockwave throwing the two of them back a little.

 **Spider-Hog:** _**Iron Fox**_ _. With her magical fist of iron, she gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "ruling with an_ iron fist _." That combined with a lifetime of martial arts training means that she hits fast and she_ definitely _hits_ _ **hard**_ _._

With an audible growl, the Juggernux raises his hands up, ready to throw them down and crush whoever was unfortunate enough to be in the way. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he throws them both down something glowing blue collides with his chest forcing him back a few more steps.

Looking straight ahead, the Juggernux could see the cause of the destructive light show. I was another fox, only this one was flying and had yellow fur. Of course, the only fur that he _could_ see was from his ears and tails. _This_ fox, unlike the first, had _**two**_ tails and was wearing a black suit of an odd space aged design. He also had on a strange helmet that only revealed his ears and muzzle. His two tails were spinning like a helicopter rudder, which seemed to be the cause of his flying.

 **Spider-Hog:** _And_ _ **Twin Tail Turbo**_ _, but you can also call him T.T.T., Triple "T", or just "Tails". He's cool with whatever. He uses his magical second tail to not only fly, but also move as fast as a jet and shoot magical energy beams. Don't be fooled. The futuristic suit and helmet are really just for show. Still, it makes him look cool though._

The angered Juggernux lifted up another car and threw full force at the heroes. From his point of view, he saw car fly toward its target and then suddenly break in half while still flying. Nobody was injured, to his disdain. He saw that Twin Tail Turbo was flying in front of everyone, right where the car split in two.

 **Spider-Hog:** _Oh, yeah. And they can smash a car in half. Hope the owner has insurance._

The Juggernux had had enough. This time he was going all out. He readying one last charge. He was going to put everything he had into this. Not exactly the smartest villain.

* * *

No offense to the "Prime" Knuckles. _This_ version is more based on the " _Boom_ verse" if you couldn't already tell.

* * *

With a rather strong kick-off, he charges like a bullet train straight-on for the heroes.

 **Spider-Hog:** Everyone, get ready!

At the last second, the team splits up. T.T.T. carried Iron Fox upward by the hand, while also moving back to stay in front of the Juggernux as he gave chase. Spider-Hog grabbed White Hammer and moved off to the side allowing the Juggernux to shoot right past them. After everyone was at a safe distance, they put their plan into action.

 **Iron Fox:** Tails, now!

Twin Tail Turbo threw Iron Fox up and over his shoulder then quickly shot backward to where he _knew_ that she was going to be and readied himself. While flying through the air, Iron Fox did a few back-flips to ready herself for what was to come. Right when the time was right, Twin Tail Turbo swung his tails around, causing them to shine bright like a star, and just as Iron Fox showed up, she was curled up slightly, her stomach facing the ground, her fist glowing yellow, and her feet ready to make contact with the glowing twin tails.

Spider-Hog shot his webs at a nearby lamppost and then secured it onto a nearby brick wall. Then White Hammer placed her hammer onto the web and then moved back turning the hammer and web into an instant slingshot.

As the tails make contact and continue to move forward, they act like a catapult as Iron Fox extends her legs to jump off of them. They threw her like a bullet, her fist glowing brightly. With perfect timing, she shoots her fist forward and makes contact with the Juggernux's helmet, this time causing him to fly back from the intense impact. As he lands right in front of the sling shot, White Hammer takes aim and then…

 **Spider-Hog:** Fire!

The hammer flew straight for the Juggernux's head. After he turned around to find out who said that, the hammer made contact with his face, throwing him into the building across the street. The team reassembles soon after.

 **Spider-Hog:** Great job, team. Now let's _rap_ this up and-

As Spider-Hog shoots his webs at a downed villain, a red hand comes up out of the rubble of the former wall, grabs the webbing and pulls Spider-Hog forward.

 **Spider-Hog:** Who-oa!

Spider-Hog was then pulled into the absolute worst "hug" of his life, and quite possibly the last.

 **Spider-Hog:** Hey, you interrupted a perfectly good-

-Crick-

 **Spider-Hog:** AUGH!

 **Juggernux:** LET'S SEE YOU WEB YOUR WAY OUTTA THIS ONE, BUG BOY!

 **Spider-Hog:** Sp-spiders are… arachnids. Augh- ow! Could use… a-augh!... little help here!

Spider-Hog's team started to advance.

 **Juggernux:** WATCH IT! ONE MORE STEP AND I'LL CRUSH HIM!

-CRICK-

 **Spider-Ho** **g** **:** Augh!

The team stopped as soon as they heard something crack.

 **Spider-Hog:** If you… want to… h-hug somebody… you should at least… try to get to… kn-now them first!... M-my name's Spider-hog, … I like chili dogs, … shooting webs and… augh!... am running… out of things to say!

 **?:** That's good enough! Now shield your eyes and ears!

The team did as they were instructed but Spider-Hog could only tightly shut his eyes. Then out of nowhere, a small, round, metal object with a green light glowing from the seams, making it resemble a small black and green, metal **pumpkin** , appeared in front of the Juggernux's face and then exploded, with a loud and deafening BANG, along with a blinding flash of light.

The flashbang took the Juggernux by surprise, causing him to release Spider-Hog and fumble backwards, holding onto his face. Then something swooped in and grabbed Spider-Hog at the last minute, carrying him to his team.

 **Spider-Hog:** Augh… COULDN'T YOU HAVE USED SOMETHING A LITTLE LESS "FLASHY" OR "BANGY"?!

 **?:** In my defense, I _did_ say to shield your eyes and ears.

 **Spider-Hog:** HUH?! WHAT-CHA SAY?! OH- HOLD ON!

Spider hog grabbed his nose, shut his mouth, and then blew fixing his ears as best as he could.

 **?:** Better?

 **Spider-Hog:** Yeah, a little.

 **?:** Good.

Spider-Hog was _now_ talking to another hedgehog. This one's entire head, spines and muzzle included, were hidden behind a black helmet and mask with a green visor. He was wearing a black suit and standing on some kind of floating board with propellers at the bottom to keep him in the air.

 **Spider-Hog:** _Oh, yeah. And how could I forget the last_ and _most recent member of my team:_ _ **The Black Goblin**_ _._ _Former villain turned hero, and former enemy turned friend. He's got a high I.Q. (just like me), enhanced strength and agility (also like me), plus he uses his glider and goblin bombs, that_ he _made, for just about any situation. And I mean_ _ **anything**_ _: stopping bad guys, putting out fires, opening pickle jars… okay, maybe not that last one._

The Juggernux emerged from the hole in the wall, looking exhausted.

 **Juggernux** : -Pant- -Gasp- -Pant- -Gasp- -Pant- -Gasp-

 **Black Goblin:** You want to take this one?

Spider-Hog shrugged amusingly in response.

 **Spider-Hog:** Age before beauty?

 **Black Goblin:** -Sigh-

Black Goblin threw a goblin bomb right at the Juggernux's feet just as he was starting to run right for them. The bomb made contact and then released some quick drying foam causing the Juggernux to lose his balance and land flat on his face. Just as he was starting to push himself up, a web starts to restrain his arms making it near impossible to get up, thus resulting in another face plant.

A few minutes later, H.O.S.T. finally arrived on the scene to apprehend the Juggernux, and Spider-Hog and his team were called back to H.Q. for a mission debriefing with their boss.

* * *

H.O.S.T. stands for "Homeland Observation and Security Team".

* * *

The team arrived at H.O.S.T. H.Q. They were discussing the battle that they were in.

 **Spider-Hog:** Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd say that went well.

 **?:** If by "well" you mean "a complete display of recklessness and destruction", then I agree. It went _very_ well.

The team was approached by a rather tall, muscular bald eagle dressed in a black suit and had an ear piece in his left ear.

 **Spider-Hog:** _Meet our boss and the director of H.O.S.T.,_ _ **Director Soar the Eagle**_ _. There may be the best, there may be the best of the best, there may even be the bosses of the best of the best, but_ this _guy out ranks and out classes_ _ **all**_ _of them._

* * *

Also from the Boomverse, only this guy really _is_ taken seriously and is not just all talk. He has the skills to back up his big voice and big words.

* * *

 **Spider-Hog:** Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad.

 **White Hammer:** All due respect, sir, we stopped the Juggernux before he could cause any real damage.

 **Director Soar:** I'm not talking about the damage caused by the Juggernux **beforehand**. I'm talking about the destruction caused after _your_ little display of "heroics".

A screen behind Director Soar turned on, showing images of a completely trashed city street and building walls. Spider-Hog and his team all looked disappointed.

 **Director Soar:** Spider-Hog, I put this team together because I thought that _you_ of all people would be the one to lead _and_ prepare the next generation of heroes. Not destroy city blocks and public property with giant people in helmets and giant hammers. You have to realize that-

 **Spider-Hog:** I know, "with great power, comes great responsibility". I understand that.

 **Director Soar:** Do you? It's not enough to just say it. You have to _truly_ understand the responsibility that rests on your shoulders.

 **Spider-Hog:** -Sigh in self disappointment-

 **Spider-Hog:** _Alright, I get it. So we're not the best team in New Knothole._

 **White Hammer:** We'll work on it, Director Soar.

 **Director Soar:** Be sure that you do. I'm expecting _all_ of you to not only **reach** my expectations, but to **exceed** them as well.

 **Team:** Yes, sir!

After a nod of approval, Director Soar turned and left. Afterwards, a beeping sound could be heard. Twin Tail Turbo then looked down at his watch in worry.

 **Twin Tail Turbo:** Uh, guys? Not to be the bearer of bad news, but lunch just ended and we only have five minutes to get to class!

 **All:** What?!

Without another word, the team checks their watches to confirm Tails' claim and hurry out of room. It took them one minute to get out of the building, one minute to hurry across town, get to school and sneak in without being seen, one minute to reach the bathrooms, _still_ without being seen, and then change out of their superhero suits, one minute to walk to their classroom, and one minute of sitting at their desks and do… nothing. A couple of seconds after the minute was up, the teacher had finally walked into the class room.

Sitting up front was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, a white tee-shirt underneath an unbuttoned blue plaid, button up shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white straps and gold buckles.

 **Spider- scratch that- ?:** _That's right, your friendly neighborhood superheroes are actually just a couple of average high school students. The name's Harker,_ _ **Sonic Harker**_ _, and I'm your friendly neighborhood Ultimate Spider-Hog… Do you think that sound's a little_ _ **too**_ _conceited…? Nah! Hmmmm… hey, you know what? I_ was _going to tell you all my origin story, but all of a sudden, I just don't feel up to it. Hey, don't look so glum! Say, why don't you go and meet my friends?_

Sitting next to Sonic was a yellow fox with baby blue eyes wearing a white, button up shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He was carefully taking notes.

 **Sonic:** _That is_ _ **Miles Prower**_ _. A couple of years ago, he got hit by a magical surge of energy giving him a magical second tail. You can't see it, but his tails are actually tied together with a couple of elastic bands hidden underneath his tail fur. They press them together so tightly that the fur presses together so much, you can't even tell he's got a second tail. Does it hurt? Probably, but it helps. When he's not fighting crime, he's either soaring through the skies, working on one of his "personal projects", or he's got his face buried in a book somewhere. He a bit of a whiz-kid, like me. But still, don't be fooled, just because he's only eleven-years old and in high school doesn't mean that he's smarter than me._

Sitting just behind Miles was a red fox girl with amethyst purple eyes and her black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a purple shirt with a brown skirt and yellow shoes.

 **Sonic:** _Say "Namaste" to_ _ **Li Moon**_ _. She trained in a pacifistic temple in the Dragon Kingdom until it was discovered that she had been chosen to wield a powerful magic that makes her fist as strong as iron. From there, she was trained to learn how to to fight. She may sound a little cryptic at times, but don't let her whole Zen philosophy trick you. She also knows how to have fun… and kick Miles' but at video games._

Sitting right behind Sonic was pink hedgehog girl with emerald eyes who was just as focused on taking notes as Miles. She was wearing a red hairband, yellow top, jeans and red boots with white stripes up the middle and at the rims.

 **Sonic:** _And that's_ _ **Amy Rose**_ _. She's just your average straight "A" student. And by that I mean she gets "A's" in **everything** , gym included. One day, when she was trying to protect her family from a rock slide, she made a wish on a magic ring to give her the strength to do so, and boy did it work. She can now summon her indestructible giant white hammer whenever she pleases and use it to smash almost anything she wants. But don't let that scare you. She can be really fun most of the time. Just… don't get her mad and you'll be fine._

After about thirty minutes the bell rang which signaled the conclusion of class. Everyone made their way out of class and into the hallway. Sonic clumsily made his way through the sea of students and eventually ended up slamming his face right into his locker. After his head "stopped spinning" he opened his locker and grabbed his text books.

Just as he was about to close his locker, he felt a tingling sensation go up his spine and knew what to expect.

 **Sonic:** _Spidey-sense. That tells me when something's coming and gives me a little idea of what to expect._

Standing directly behind him was a purple Tasmanian devil, a green hawk, and a grey albatross all dressed in football gear. The hawk boy had the arm of a purple swallow dressed in a cheerleader uniform wrapped around him. All of them had on malicious smiles as they looked at the back of Sonic's head.

 **Sonic:** _Oh great, it's_ _ **Thrash Dobson**_ _and his football cronies. The big guy's name is_ _ **Storm Albatross**_ _,_

* * *

Sorry. I ran out of good ideas for name parodies.

* * *

 _and the guy in green is called_ _ **Jettison "The Jet" Hawkington**_ _, and that's his girlfriend_ _ **Wave Swallice**_ _._

Thrash cracked his knuckles while slightly laughing at what he was planning.

 **Thrash:** Alrighty then Harker, ya ready for your usual today?

 **Sonic:** _Now, I know what you're thinking and you're right. I_ can _take on these guys any day of the week._

Just as Sonic turned around to face the bullies Thrash grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to throw him into his own locker and shut the door.

 **Sonic:** _Unfortunately, maintaining my secret identity is_ _ **much**_ _more important than teaching a few high school bullies a lesson._

Sonic was then thrown into his locker and Thrash just laughed at his misfortune followed by the others.

 **Sonic:** ALRIGHT GUYS, YOU HAD YOUR FUN! LET ME OUT!

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

 **?:** Alright, that's enough of that.

 **? 2:** Yeah, just leave him alone!

 **Sonic:** _I'd know_ those _voices anywhere._

 **?:** Look, why don't you just leave now?

 **Thrash:** Ha! And _why_ , pray tell, would I want to do that, mate?

 **?:** So you won't have to deal with **me**.

Thrash just laughed, soon followed by his cohorts.

 **? 3:** Or us for that matter.

From outside the locker, at first, there was only silence and then one could hear a loud "Gulp".

 **Thrash:** Eh, this one was a waste of time anyway. C'mon "The Jet" and Storm, lets bail!

After the sounds of footsteps began to fade, there was the sound of the locker being opened. Door was then opened to reveal a black hedgehog with red strips in his spines and red eyes. He was also dressed in a blue button up shirt, a pair of slacks, white gloves, and white shoes with red around the backs and soles and angled at the toes.

 **Sonic** _ **:**_ _Yeah, don't think I forgot about **him**. Don't worry, he just had a different class. Meet __**Shadow Hosborn**_ _._

 **Shadow:** You alright, Sonic?

Appearing right behind Shadow was a chipmunk girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. _She_ was wearing a black top, blue jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers.

 **Sonic** _ **:**_ _And that's_ _ **Sally Acorn Swatson**_ _, but some people call her_ _ **"Sal"**_ _. These guys have been my best buds since kindergarten. They always have my back no matter what. Sally isn't **just** an "A" student. She's also the mayor's daughter, meaning she's from one of the __**two**_ _most powerful families in the city. The second being Shadow's family. Sally wants nothing more than to interview the one and only Spider-Hog._

 _I know that since I'm_ _ **both**_ _her best friend_ and _Spider-Hog, that I'm just the guy to set it up. Unfortunately, because of the former_ , _the latter may be a_ little _tricky to pull-off without her finding out Spider-Hog's secret identity. She's one of the three people in this whole city who know me best… Okay, maybe four if you wanna count Director Soar._

 _Shadow's back story is a bit more intense. We'll get back to that later._

 **Sonic:** Oh yeah, I'm fine. Everything's cool.

 **Sally:** Sonic, why do you always let them pick on you like that? You really need to stand up for yourself.

 **Sonic:** Relax, Sal. I told you, everything's cool. Besides, I'm used to it.

 **Sally:** That still doesn't make it right.

 **Sonic:** _Nothing new here. Sally always gives me the same "Standing up for myself" speech after those guys mess with me. It's just her thing._

 _ **BRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

 **Sonic:** Welp, that's our cue. Sorry, Sal, but we've got to go.

 **Sally:** -Grunt- Just think about what I said. Just for once, please.

With that Sally left to get to her next class.

 **Amy:** I think I actually agree with her, Sonic. Don't you think this is all a little overkill for protecting your secret identity?

 **Sonic:** Hey, like I said to Sal. I'm **used** to it.

 **Sonic:** _Really I am. They've been doing this kind of stuff to me even_ before _I got my powers. Ever since middle school, they've managed to come up with some new or cliché ways to mess with me._

 **Sonic:** Besides, it worked on Shadow. Ya' know, up until he unmasked me just before he was about to… uh, never mind. Come on, let's go before we're late.

After that, they all went off to gym class.

 **Sonic:** _Now I know what you all must be thinking. "Why do these guys seem to have all the same classes?" That would be because of H.O.S.T. They think that if we work well together at school and other places, then it will help us work well together as a team. But we weren't always so buddy-buddy. At first we couldn't stand each other, but after a while we realized that we can always count on each other to have each other's backs as teammates and as friends. As for Shadow, H.O.S.T. is still working on redoing_ his _class schedule._

They all walked into the gym together, until their ears were met with a shrill loud whistle from their human coach.

 _ **WHIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSTTLE**_

 **Coach:** HARKER, HOSBORN, PROWER, LI, ROSE! TODAY I WANT THE FIVE OF YOU TO CLEAN OUT SPORTS EQUIPMENT SUPPLY CLOSET WHILE THE REST OF THE CLASS PLAYS DODGEBALL!

 **Sonic:** _In other words, "go to the closet because the boss wants to see you". Either that or the coach found out who snagged his last cream filled sponge cake yesterday at lunch. Did I forget to mention that_ _ **most**_ _of the teachers here are certified H.O.S.T. agents, including the principal? They usually just send us to the principal's office or something whenever there's some bad guy causing trouble or Soar has some_ other _mission for us. Either way, it beats dodgeball_ and _intentionally taking every single ball to face, stomach and other areas just to maintain my cover… Huh...? What...? Hey, I was hungry and I forgot my lunch at home!_

Sonic and his friends made their way to the closet while everyone else went to the locker rooms to get changed. While there, they found out that the place was already clean. Sonic raised up three fingers and started the countdown.

 **Sonic:** Aaaaand in three… two… one…

A second later, the floor opened up and they fell in.

 **Sonic:** CAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLED IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!

Another second later, they were all sitting in chairs in an empty classroom dressed in their super hero suits.

 **Spider-Hog:** _**Please**_ _don't ask me how that just happened. Even_ **I** _don't know, and frankly, I don't want to._

Another second later, the chalkboard at the front flipped into a screen with Director Soar's face on it.

 **Director Soar:** Greetings, team. I know that I don't have to explain myself, so I'll just cut to the chase. Your old friend the Egg Goblin is up to his old tricks.

This caught everyone's attention, but none more so than Sonic or Shadow.

 **Spider-Hog:** _**The Egg Goblin**_ _, a.k.a._ _ **Dr. Ivo Robotnik**_ _. The C.E.O. of HosCorp._ and _to top it all off, Shadow's uncle. In the beginning, Shadow's dad, Darren Hosborn, was the C.E.O. up until_ _ **both**_ _of Shadow's parents died in a car accident when he was only five years old. That meant that the company would fall to Darren's twin brother, Ivo, for_ him _to run… -sigh-_ **FINE** _, since I know that it's going to bother you, Shadow's grandmother was a human, and his grand_ father _was a hedgehog. There. I said it. Moving on._

 _After taking over HosCorp. Dr. Robotnik_ then _started working on building military weapons. One of them was a state-of-the-art, one-man piloted flying vehicle, the other was a powerful formula that was created from the venom of genetically altered_ _ **spiders**_ _designed to turn people into super soldiers. After testing said formula on_ himself _he pretty much lost his marbles, mostly. He's still a "genius" and knows how to run a company, but now he usually uses that brain power and weapons that he stole from_ himself _to steal even more equipment as The Egg Goblin, to build… something. Hey, I didn't have_ _ **all**_ _the answers at the time. The only reason that I found out_ this _stuff was because I broke_ into _HosCorp. after seeing the Egg Goblin fly around the place in his "Goblin Mobile" so many times and decided to do some snooping._

 _After hacking the HosCorp. mainframe, I came across some really top-secret information. From their, it was just a matter of putting two-and-two together. I would have copied the information, but I was interrupted by a very upset looking Shadow. After getting out of there,_ and _leaving Shadow back there, he ended up not liking me. Uh… the Spider-Hog me._

 _After a_ _ **huge**_ _misunderstanding later on, Shadow eventually teamed up with his uncle who gave_ him _the formula as well. All so that they could both get to_ me _. Shadow built his own equipment and weapons based off of his uncle's, and even designed his own glider. It's smaller and more maneuverable than the Egg Goblin's Goblin Mobile. That's how he became the Black Goblin. After he finally managed to capture me, he was going_ _to do something drastic. That is, until he removed my mask and saw my face. Then he just… let me go._

 _To make a long story short, apparently Ivo Robotnik was responsible for Shadow's parent's death and Shadow and I teamed up to take him down before he could fire a missile filled with a mind-controlling neurotoxin. After he escaped and covered his tracks, Shadow decided to go into hiding since H.O.S.T. still blamed him for half of the trouble, so H.O.S.T. had to come up with some lame excuse for the school as for why he left. After the team was formed, he came back just in time for when his uncle tried something new and we_ still _took him down, but he had a back-up escape plan with no way to trace anything back to him. H.O.S.T. still wanted to arrest Shadow, but I vouched for him and my team backed me up when I suggested that he join. They agreed_ and _let him stay at H.O.S.T. H.Q. as a temporary home, since his uncle is still C.E.O. of HosCorp. and knows Shadow's Black Goblin_ and _probably still wants revenge. -GASP- Which brings us to the now. Told you it was intense._

 **Black Goblin:** This time, he will **not** escape. We're taking him **down** for good this time.

 **Director Soar:** Just don't go too far. We want you to bring him in **alive**.

 **Twin Tail Turbo:** You can count on us Director.

With that, the screen went black.

 **Spider-Hog:** And this is the part where one of us leans back in our chair and then it throws them into a secret door in the floor behind the chairs and then it turns out that all of the chairs do that and the holes lead outside.

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. In order to prove his theory, he leaned his chair back and it did just as he said it would. Afterwards, the others did same.

 **Spider-Hog:** SEE?! TWO-FOR-TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

The team made their way through the city. Black Goblin had a look of determination on his face. Or at least that's what it felt like.

 **Spider-Hog:** Hey, you okay, Shadow?

He did not answer.

 **White Hammer:** Remember, Black Goblin, we're supposed to bring him in **alive**.

Again he did not answer, but he _did_ grunt rather loudly.

 **Iron Fox:** There is nothing to be gained from the path of revenge, other than _more_ pain and suffering.

 **Black Goblin:** Our mission is to stop my… **uncle** before he finishes whatever it is he's plotting. I suggest we focus on **that**.

Black Goblin increased his speed on his glider propelling him forward ahead of everyone. They all watched him with worry.

 **Spider-Hog:** Well, here we go.


	2. I'm Sorry

**I'm Sorry That I Can't Finish This**

I am sorry dear readers but unfortunately I could only write **one** chapter for this story. I lack the inspiration to think of good ways to fill in the gaps in the story. So far I can only think of the humorous ending. If any of you would like to finish it instead, then by all means please do. For now, here is how I pictured the ending. Sorry about this.

The setting sun was making its way to the horizon. Spider-Hog and his team are preparing to go home.

 **Spider-Hog:** Well, I don't know about you guys, I think that qualifies as a job well done. Great job team.

Everyone was feeling good. Even Black Goblin, from underneath his mask, managed to smile.

 **Spider-Hog:** Well, I think we should all head home. I don't want my Uncle Chuck to worry… Say how about a little race back to H.O.S.T. first?

Spider-hog jumps off the roof before finishing his challenge to his team.

 **Team:** Huh? Hey!

 **Spider-Hog:** Last-one-back-to-H.O.S.T.-H.Q.-has-to-clean-the-bathrooms!

Swinging from his webs Spider-Hog knew that he had a head start. But his confidence soon dwindled to none after he raised out his hand again but nothing came out. After pressing the release a few times, he started to fall. That was when he started to panic and then tried both of his web shooters numerous times as he got closer and closer to the ground.

 **Spider-Hog:** Uh-oh, OUT OF WEB FLUIIIIIIIIIIID!

 _ **CRASH**_

Fortunately, there was pile of garbage to break his fall. As he looked up, he saw all of his friends passing him over head.

 **Black Goblin:** See you back home, Spider-Hog!

 **Twin Tail Turbo:** Enjoy your walk back, Spidey!

 **Iron Fox:** Good luck to you on your long journey back.

 **White Hammer:** Don't forget to bring a brush!

His friends were soon far-far ahead.

 **Spider-Hog:** (Sigh) Oh boy.

 **Spider-Hog:** _Well, that's teammates and friends for ya, I guess. There for you in the heat of battle, and leave you in the dust when your web-shooters run out._

The End

(Encircle end transition

End theme music)


End file.
